


Myths of Creation

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Series: Emerald Sea, Sardius Ground [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: The Tale of Two Brothers, but in a Good Omens AU.
Relationships: God of Darkness & God of Light (RWBY)
Series: Emerald Sea, Sardius Ground [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397158
Kudos: 7





	Myths of Creation

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks familiar, it's because I posted it before. I don't know why I took it down before.

~ Myths of Creation ~

In the beginning, there were the Two Brothers: the God of Light and the God of Darkness. The God of Light created angels to serve him, and the God of Darkness created equivalent but opposite beings called demons.

The God of Light created many good things, including plants and animals.

The God of Darkness created terrible things such as nightmares and the Creatures of Grimm, which he sent to destroy the things his brother made.

The angels and the demons warred against each other, both trying to protect their respective master's creations from destruction.

The Two Brothers finally made peace with each other and created something together: the human race.

And then, for several centuries, the world was at peace... until the day that powers came to exist in the world which neither of the brothers had created, and these beings spurred the humans to revolt against their gods.

The God of Darkness, in his anger that the humans would strike out at him with the very magic that he had blessed them with, he killed the entire human race. The God of Light did not like this and brought them back. The God of Darkness saw his brother's point in not wanting the only thing they had worked together to create to be destroyed entirely, but he was still angry about what they'd done, and stripped away the magic he'd given them.

The humans still possessed lesser magical gifts granted to them by the God of Light: the ability to manipulate Dust and each person's inherent Semblance.

The angels and the demons attempted to help keep the peace, which only served to enrage the humans. Why did these human-shaped beings get to keep their magic when humans did not? The humans rebelled against their gods once more.

The Two Brothers would not stand for this insubordination from humanity a second time. Ordering their angels and demons to watch over the humans and mold them into better beings, the Two Brothers left, moving on to a new world which they would craft together, leaving behind this... Remnant.

Unbeknownst the humans, the gods also left behind a prophecy that told of their eventual return, and of what would happen if humanity failed to improve.

~oOo~


End file.
